Assassin's Duet
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Set Pre-Avengers. Assassin's need love too, so what happens when Agent Clint Barton meets Naval Officer Ash Jones at a club after a mission. As their relationship progresses the two will learn the other is not quite as normal as they first believed. Now Natasha must put up with two slightly insane assassins. Clint/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.  
_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint takes another drink from his beer slowly.

He doesn't twitch as Natasha falls onto the stool next to him.

"If you're not going to dance at least drink something proper" she said her chest heaving.

He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye, her cheeks are as flushed as her hair, and her eyes were alight with passion and hunger.

He simply shrugged and took another swallow from his beer "I can't" he said "I feel like I'm waiting for something".

He shifted his weight on the stool again as the coiled spring in his gut twanged again to remind him of its presence.

Natasha cast a long look at him "Alright" she finally said swinging herself around to sit in the chair properly "I'll wait here with you then" she decided waving to the bartender.

Clint didn't know how long they sat there drinking, the silence between them only broken by Natasha pointing out various pieces of eye-candy.

The spring in his cut gave a rather violent twist seconds before he heard the voice.

"I told you last night I wasn't interested"

Slightly bored Clint looked around for the source of what might end up to be an amusing fight.

"Rubbish, you just weren't ready for me yesterday" a second voice said dismissively "I even bought you a drink like a proper suitor tonight".

The man with brown curls snorted as he drank from his bottle "And I've already got a drink" he said tilting it slightly.

Clint's eyes followed his swallow's journey down his long neck.

"Come on Ash, you know you loved it" the arrogant looking blonde argued.

Ash merely rolled his eyes "I said 'No', you aren't interesting enough for round two".

Blondie glared at him "I gave you a night you would never forget, and I'm being generous enough to offer you another".

Ash chuckled "Listen James" he said only to be interrupted with "Jack".

Ash waved his hand dismissively "Jack" he corrected "You gave me a night that I wish I didn't remember, so I don't see the point in accepting when I don't want to have to walk into oncoming traffic on the hopes I'll forget about it".

Clint and Natasha snorted at that causing Ash's eyes to dart up and watch them from across the bar.

"At least let me try persuade you" Jack asked "You could start by accepting my drink" at this he pushed the drink over to rest by Ash's hand.

Ash rolled his eyes subtly again and lifted the glass.

Clint's eyes widened as he connected Jack's smug and hungering face with what is likely to be in the drink.

He's about to stand when Ash downs the drink in one go and places it back onto the counter.

He licks his lips slowly before smirking "Not a bad drink" he admitted turning to face Jack "Almost strong enough that I couldn't taste the date rape drugs".

Jack's face paled quickly as Ash's smirk grew "Nice try Fucktard" Ash growled as he stood, leaning over Jack "Get out of here before you find your way into a lovely prison cell, I'm sure you'll get all the sex you want there".

He smirked turned predatory as Jack fled, he slowly sat back down and picked his beer back up.

Making eye contact with Clint he raised the beer in salute and downed it all.

Before Clint knew what he was doing he was moving around the bar and sliding onto the stool Jack just vacated.

He signalled for two beers and turned to inspect the man next to him.

He was probably a little taller than Clint, he seemed just as muscular though if his tight clothes were telling the truth, his brown curls looked soft to the touch and Clint entertained thoughts of just running his hand through them.

"Ash" a voice cut through his observations.

"Clint" he answered as he shook the hand offered to him.

Ash just gave a sexy smirk and accepted the new beer bottle.

Flipping off the cap he raised his bottle clinking it against the neck of Clint's before taking a steady drink, Clint's eyes once more drawn to his tanned neck.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint returned from the bathroom, pausing to take in the tanned flesh contrasting against his black bed sheets.

Allowing his eyes to roam freely he smirked as he once more agreed that his decision to keep Ash's number was one of his better ones.

His eyes lingered on Ash's waistline, wanting to pull off the obstructing blanket and continue his observation.

He noticed the tenting of the blankets seconds before Ash spoke "Are you going to just stand there? I can think of a lot more interesting things to do lying down".

Clint smirked again as he stalked forward and gave into his desire.

He growled softly in his throat as he took in his lover stretching out his body just waiting for him to pounce.

So pounce he did.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint pushed the button on his answering machine as he walked stiffly back into his apartment after another long painful mission.

Some days he hated working for SHIELD.

Not really though.

He sighed as he heard Ash's voice sound over the answering machine.

Clint knew he would have to call of his agreement with Ash.

A warm body in between missions was one thing, but he was starting to develop feelings for the guy, feelings which definitely went against the rules of being Fuck-Buddies.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Ash then stripped off his clothes heading straight for the shower.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint rolled over and flung his legs out of the bed.

"We need to stop this" he blurted suddenly.

Ash was silent for a moment, and Clint wished he was brave enough to look back at his face.

"It's probably for the best" Ash finally said.

Clint was hurt, it didn't matter he was the one stopping their relationship, but he had hoped that Ash would at least put up a small fight.

Ash shifted his weight on the bed and slowly slipped out the other side.

"Clint" Ash said softly making him turn to watch him.

As always his breath caught in his throat as Ash's muscles flexed while he walked collecting his clothes.

"I understand Clint" Ash continued "I was going to force myself to say something soon anyway.

Clint couldn't help the hurt that flickered across his face that time, he must have cared about Ash a lot more than he thought for it to hurt this much.

"We were supposed to just have an arrangement for sex" Clint said slowly.

Ash nodded "And I fucked it up by falling for you" he admitted.

Clint froze at those words.

He weighed the consequences in his mind and decided 'Fuck it', he had a chance and he was going to take it.

Clint launched himself across the bed, using all his assassin's strength to tackle Ash to the floor.

He wrapped his body around Ash like he normally does after they had started cuddling and pressed his face into Ash's neck.

"Uh, one last hug then?" Ash asked confused, amusement echoing through his voice.

Clint shook his head before leaning back to look into Ash's face.

"Usually two people who have feelings for each other and sleep together are dating" he pointed out forcing a fake smirk of confidence onto his face "Why the hell aren't we dating yet?"

Ash's response is to kiss him passionately, as he wrapped his arms around Clint and stood up with Clint wrapped around him.

"Well, I'm not sure if we're sleeping together" Ash said with a smirk "Having sex and sleeping together are two different things".

He dropped Clint onto the bed and crawled on himself, laying on his back with his legs spread "Perhaps you should show me the difference" he said with a wolfish grin.

Clint's heart soared as he grinned and leapt at Ash.

"Mine" he growled against Ash's neck, relishing in the way his lover, his boyfriend shivered underneath him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay, so I'm not sure if I want Ash to just be a human or perhaps a form of superhuman. Let me know via review or pm with your opinion and perhaps power ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language._

_Whether Ash is Human or Meta-Human will be announced next chapter, please keep your choices coming in._

_Apparently one of my readers couldn't tell if Ash was a boy or a girl, let us go over the information.  
1: _"The man with brown curls snorted" _Male indicator. That should be obvious enough._  
_2:_ "the tenting of the blankets" _I sincerely hope Ash isn't a girl now.  
3: _"feelings for the guy" _Once again, male indicator.  
4: _"his lover, his boyfriend" _I've never had a female boyfriend before (Ignoring that I've never had a male one either).  
5: Repeated use of He; His; Him.  
_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Clint"

Clint looked over at Ash as he rolled over in the bed. A tired eye lifted up from the pillows to watch him.

"Be quiet" came the slurred order.

Clint smiled lightly and walked over to the bed, he pressed a kiss to Ash's lips slowly. "Sorry, try to get back to sleep" he muttered against his boyfriends lips.

Ash blinked at him sleepily, before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Clint's.

Clint rolled his eyes as he heard Ash's breathing even out again and quickly reached out to catch Ash before he fell backwards.

He froze as he heard a car pulling up outside the apartment building.

He quickly pushed Ash back to the bed before he grabbed his bag and quietly stole from the room pausing only to lock the apartment door behind him.

Clint nodded at Natasha as he slipped into the car.

"What's up with you?" Natasha asked as she pulled out of the car park noticing his pouting face "You love these missions".

Clint rolled his eyes "I do" he confirmed "But I was trying to sleep when I got the call" he grouched.

Natasha didn't look at him. She didn't need to, years of working together had given them a unique ability to sense what the other was feeling from their voice and words.

"You finally change from just a warm body huh?" she asked carefully.

Clint looked out the window "Yeah" he admitted "But now I want to go back to bed and just sleep next to that warm body" he pointed out as he turned on the air conditioning "This car is freezing",

He felt Natasha roll her eyes, her soft smile made him grin at her unspoken approval.

"If you won't introduce me yourself I'll just kidnap him" Natasha informed him.

Clint snorted "Not worth it" he argued "He's Navy".

Natasha grimaced "Then I'll rough him up as well" she muttered making Clint laugh. "So who does he think you are?" she asked.

Clint shrugged "He knows me as Clint Barton, Bodyguard" he told her.

Natasha nodded slowly "You said he was Navy?" she inquired.

Clint nodded "Currently he's serving as a Staff Sergeant on the _USS McKinley_" he said proudly.

He saw Natasha shake her head smiling "You should like your son just won some prize or something" she pointed out.

Clint stuck his tongue out at her "He better not be my son" he argued "That would make the things we do to each highly immoral and not quite as hot".

"Not quite as hot" Natasha repeated slowly "That should be a warning for me to back away from you" she said making Clint chuckle.

"Tell me more about him later" Natasha ordered "We've got a mission awaiting us".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint silently stole forward.

"The room is clear" he whispered into his com-unit as he saw the interior of the room.

A dark shape flickered into sight as Natasha slipped into the room and stared searching for the Intel they needed.

"Shit, someone is coming, permission to execute?" Clint asked.

"Granted" Coulson's voice replied.

Clint lifted his bow pulling the already fitted arrow into place.

He waited for the man to get into the correct position and fired.

"Nice shot Hawkeye" Clint heard Natasha mutter as she watched the target go down quickly "I've found the Intel" she said "I'm heading back now".

A movement attracted Clint's eye.

"Fuck! Black Widow, get out of there now!" he ordered as he watched the armed squad approaching the room.

He saw Natasha spin around and run to the other side of the room and kneel down in front of something.

"Black Widow? What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Just shut up and let me work in peace Hawkeye" Natasha snapped.

"They have noticed their guard is missing" Clint warned his partner.

Clint heard a stream of Russian words coming over his ear-piece.

Natasha suddenly twisted around and disappeared.

"I'm going to assume that you're safe and that those words were not PG" Clint said hopefully.

Natasha sighed over the coms.

"I just got into the vent in time" she whispered as the squad opened the door and started searching the room.

Clint let out a sigh of relief as Natasha informed him she was moving out.

"You're so buying me a beer after this" Natasha muttered.

Clint nodded even though she couldn't see him "I'll even drag Ash over to your place when he gets back" he offered.

Natasha's snort of laughter was all he needed to know.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"We believe that after going over the data that you two retrieved for us that this attack was step one" Director Fury told the two as they sat through their debriefing.

"What's step 2 sir?" Natasha asked him curiously.

Fury sighed "Step 2 is to commandeer an Air-craft carrier and use it to bomb Manhattan" he said.

Clint rolled his eyes "And you want us to stop them?" he assumed.

Fury nodded "The carrier in question left the dock two weeks ago" he informed them "The last location we had on them is in the middle of the North Atlantic ocean. You will be given a team if wish one."

Clint and Natasha nodded before they stood up and headed towards the door.

"And Agent Barton" Fury called out "The Mission comes first" he reminded him "First priority is to stop the terrorist organisation".

A confused Clint followed Natasha out of the briefing room.

"What do you think Fury mean by that?" he asked as he accepted the mission file from his handler Agent Coulson.

Natasha swore, "I think he means that" she said slowly.

Clint frowned at her answer as he opened the file and skimmed over it lightly.

He froze as he saw the name of the Carrier the mission was on _'USS McKinley'_.

"Fuck" Clint said before he looked up to Natasha feeling fear wrap itself around his heart "I don't know if I can stick to the Mission when it comes down to it" he admitted.

Natasha looked at him sadly before her eyes dropped down to the mission briefing again.

"One good thing about this mission" she said lightly, failing to hide the concern and shock in her voice "Is that you and Ash will now have a very good reason to be honest to each other".

Clint frowned again, not liking her tone of voice as he quickly continued skimming through the briefing trying to find what she had read.

His eyes widened.

'2nd Priority Task, ensure the survival of the MARSOC Squad lead by First Lieutenant Ashton Jones'.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I don't actually know much about the American Navy/Marines or their ranking structure. I'm actually a New Zealander, so thank Wikipedia for most my knowledge.**

**So just pretend that Ash's rank is the leader of a special ops squad (Which from what I've researched he should be)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

"_Comm-units"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint sat impatiently in the SHIELD quinjet.

"Calm down Clint, I'm sure he'll be fine, soldiers die every day if he's still alive he must be good" Natasha told him as she looked over the ship blueprints.

Clint glared at her "Oh thank you Tasha" he snapped "Thank you for your soothing words".

Natasha looked up at him confusion evident on her face "Then why are you angry?" she asked.

Clint groaned and slammed his head back into the jet wall.

He was about to say something when the communications radio activated.

"_Warning unidentified transport" _a males voice blared out of the speakers _"Please identify yourself immediately. The USS McKinley is at Stage Red. I repeat. Please identify yourself immediately. The USS McKinley is at Stage Red."_

The co-pilot looked over to Clint and Natasha. "Get his identification first" ordered Natasha.

The co-pilot nodded and spoke rapidly in reply.

"_This is First Lieutenant Ashton Jones, Acting Captain. Authorization ALPHA-BETA-36882" _the voice replied _"Now please identify yourself or I will open fire"_.

Clint launched forward snatching the microphone from the co-pilot.

"This is SHIELD Agent Clint Barton" he said slowly "Authorization Hawkeye-8477209. What's your status?"

"_Clint?"_ Ash's voice responded _"Fuck, we need to have a talk after this. We are pinned down in the hanger bay, floor B. We don't know how many hostiles there are but they aren't holding back, we've set up a barricade but we're still having trouble"_.

Clint swore "We're circling you now, how many men do you have?"

"_We have one member injured, everyone else is alright" _Ash answered.

Clint sighed in relief "What range do your communications have?" he asked.

"_We have SHIELD communicators"_ Ash said _"We were supposed to meet with an Agent in Egypt"_.

"Switch your team to SHIELD channel 5, and join SHIELD channel 1 yourself" Natasha ordered grabbing the microphone from Clint.

"_Yes Ma'am"_ Ash replied instantly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint slipped into the ventilation shaft quietly.

He froze slightly at the sound of gunfire but began moving forward as it stilled.

"_Two hostiles down"_ Ash's voice reported.

Clint shuddered and began moving through the vents again.

"Ash, when we get home, you're quitting" Clint ordered as he took a right turn.

He heard Ash snort _"If that's the case we'll be going back to different homes"_.

Clint frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"_If I quit then so do you. My job is my life. I'll not give it up, not even for you"_ Ash argued.

"_Boys!"_ Natasha scolded _"Wait till we get back to the jet at least"_.

Clint scowled and rolled his eyes but still obeyed her as he peered through the vent cover.

"I can see several dead hostiles" he reported "Ash, make some sort of movement would you".

An arm swung around the corner, middle finger extended "Yeah I found you" he muttered darkly "Cover me".

Several guns appeared at the barricade as Clint shifted around and started kicking at the grating, trying to knock it off.

He grunted as it gave way and he shifted around till he was able to pull himself from the vent.

"_Go"_ Ash ordered making Clint run forward.

He ran up the barricade and accepted the hands that pulled him over.

"Agent Barton, how nice of you to join us".

Clint looked up from where he was lying to see Ash standing there.

He rolled over to get a better look and his jaw dropped.

Ash's brown curls were slicked back with gel, a strange visor covered the right side of his upper face.

His black body armour was a lot lighter than what the other Marines were wearing but he had countless pouches and small knife sheaths on it.

Ash reached out a hand and pulled Clint to his feet smirking slightly. Clint's eyes drifted to the gun in his other hand.

"Is that a" Clint began to ask but was cut off by Ash.

"A M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper rifle?" Ash asked grinning "Oh yeah, this is my baby".

Clint pouted "You don't call me baby" he pointed out as Ash turned and walked further into the room.

A black woman standing at the table snorted as Ash shrugged "Baby is a lot less maintenance than you" he defended "At least I know Baby won't leave me".

Clint blinked "Wait, you actually call your gun 'Baby'?" he asked.

The black woman snorted again and turned to face him "He also calls Knife one 'Sexy' and Knife two 'Love'" she pointed out looking at Ash with mock disgust.

"What?" Ash said looking hurt "You make it sound like you didn't call your shotgun 'Fist'".

Clint snorted and looked around while the two bickered, besides those two there were three other Marines there, one of them was lying against the wall stitching his leg up on his own.

Crazy Marines" he muttered staring at the man.

Ash glared at him "And what have you named your bow?" he asked.

"Toby" Clint answered without thinking "Dammit" he swore when he realised what he had admitted to.

Ash smirked and was about to reply when Natasha spoke.

"_We've taken out the main forces, we're scanning the ship to locate the rest of them, hold on"_.

Clint and Ash nodded to themselves.

"The main forces have been taken out, the reinforcements are now scanning the ship" Ash bellowed out gaining a few cheers from his team.

Clint eyed one of the knife sheaths on Ash's armour and slowly reached out to poke one.

Ash grabbed his hand before he could touch one "Be careful" he warned "All but Sexy and Love are poisoned".

Clint looked at his boyfriend in shock "What kind of Marine are you?" he asked confused.

Ash shrugged "Are we being honest with each other now?" he asked.

Clint nodded slowly "Please" he answered.

Ash nodded then shrugged again "I'm the Assassin kind of Marine" he said casually.

Clint blinked at him slowly before offering his hand "Agent Clint Barton, Master Assassin" he introduced himself.

Ash's eyebrows shot up before he gripped Clint's hand firmly.

He turned to the black woman "Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em" he said proudly.

She just rolled her eyes and offered her hand to Clint "First Lieutenant Iris Jones" she introduced herself "No relation" she added.

Ash nodded "Iris is this squad's usual leader. I'm just taking command for this mission" he grimaced "Which I'm pretty sure has been cancelled" he added in a mutter.

"_Alright boys, one squad left and they are heading straight towards you. Exactly 10 of them"_ Natasha said through their ear pieces.

Ash's grin disappeared as he quickly checked his gun.

"Alright" he yelled out "10 hostiles heading straight towards our position. Shoot to kill but don't take any risks".

He turned to Clint "Want somewhere with good range?" he asked.

Clint nodded and Ash gestured for him to follow towards some of the vehicles.

Ash patted the side of a truck "Climb up here and it should give you a good shot, as long as you don't miss" he explained.

Clint glared at him "I don't miss" he argued.

Ash shrugged "Make sure you don't" he said bluntly before jogging over to another truck and climbing up it.

Clint saw him lie prone and ready his gun.

"_5 minutes to contact" _Natasha warned.

Clint heard Ash relay the warning to the rest of his team quietly.

Clint snatched up a sniper rifle from against the truck and quickly scaled it getting ready to open fire.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint stared at his boyfriend as Ash casually pulled a knife from a man's throat and wiped it on his shirt before slipping it back into its sheath.

Ash looked up to see him staring "What?" he asked confused.

"Throwing knives" Clint blurted "You use throwing knives".

Ash nodded slowly "And a Sniper rifle, two daggers, twenty throwing knives, two handguns, and an assault rifle" he listed out.

Clint blinked at him slowly.

"Oh and a grenade" Ash added.

Clint sighed before spinning and stalking to the other side of the room.

"My boyfriend is more badass than I am" he ranted pouting.

"If it makes you feel better you're older than I am" Ash called.

Clint spun around to stare at him "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked confused.

Ash looked at him blankly for a moment "Oh right" he muttered before he grinned "You're pretty sexy for an older man" he said helpfully.

"And I thought you were bad Clint" Natasha said as she walked through the now demolished barricade.

Ash studied her for a moment "Agent Romanov" he said in greeting.

"Lieutenant Jones" Natasha nodded at him "How's the arm?" she asked making Clint's jaw drop.

Ash shrugged before wincing and looking at his shoulder.

"I got shot again" he said.

Clint's eyes widened and he rushed forward to inspect the wound.

"Clint" Ash said amused "I get shot there a lot, I'll be fine".

Clint glared at him "First I'm going to kill my boss for not telling me you were here till I was already on the way. Then I'm going to kill you for lying about your job. Then I'm going to kill myself because my best and only friend already knows my boyfriend" he ranted again.

Ash looked amused and reached up to pat Clint's head.

"Does it make it worse to know we've had sex?" he asked.

Clint's jaw dropped "I'm going to cry now" he whimpered looking between his boyfriend and partner.

Ash nodded "Alright it makes it worse, good thing we haven't had sex then isn't Natasha" he said casually.

Clint glared at him before punching him in the shoulder "Dickhead".

Ash pouted clutching his shoulder "You punched my bullet wound you bully" he whined.

Clint's eyes widened as he quickly reached out and continued inspecting it.

He ignored Natasha when he turned to Iris and said "God forbid these two get put on another mission together. They'll spend their time bickering like a married couple and killing people".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get to medical and check on my team" Ash said cheerfully, he grimaced and looked down at his shoulder "Actually I should probably get myself checked out too" he added.

"In due time" the Blade-look-alike said slowly.

Ash looked up and pouted "Your voice needs to be deeper" he pointed out "More raspy, it'll be scarier".

Fury just blinked his eye at him.

Ash looked around the tidy office idly.

He sighed.

"You know. I really need to get to the medical place, this is starting to hurt" he tried again.

Fury leaned back in his seat "You're dating my best assassin" he said slowly.

Ash nodded "I'm doing a lot of things to your best assassin" he agreed "Most of them are private though".

Fury narrowed his eye "If you were to hurt Agent Barton he wouldn't be at the top of his game" he pointed out "I cannot allow this to happen".

Ash nodded again "And how do you intend on stopping this from happening?" he asked curiously.

Fury smirked "The easiest way would be to remove the cause" he decided.

Ash grinned at him "I think the easiest way would be to remove the boss" he disagreed his grin vanishing as his hand shot out, his face taking on a dark smirk.

Fury turned his head slowly to look at the knife embedded into the head of his chair "I think you mis-understood me" Fury said slowly.

The dark expression on Ash's face remained "Then educate me" he snarled.

Fury sighed "The cause of the hurt would be you getting killed on a mission" he explained "SHIELD has no authority over you or your special breed of Marine, and as such can't interfere when you get hurt".

Ash's face relaxed as he shrugged "What's a man to do?" he asked "I need a job, and I love my current one. Even if the missions are boring as fuck".

Fury blinked at him "Of course" he agreed "You can't just quit your job, you would need to transfer to a new position or have a fall-back plan".

Ash inspected his nails "Of course, there aren't many places I could go that could entertain me" he pointed out sadly "I seem to be born for the higher risk assassination missions, and going freelance wouldn't suit me. I look great in uniform".

Fury nodded "I understand" he offered "This live isn't one you can just forget about".

Ash nodded "I've always wanted to protect the homeland, the Marines wasn't exactly what I was hoping for".

Fury nodded and leaned forward offering his hand "This is a very strategic decision" he said.

Ash laughed reaching out to Fury, he paused "To be clear, you're offering me a job as an Assassin" he asked.

Fury nodded "I am, you will likely work with Agents Barton and Romanov. Once you get past the necessary tests of course".

Ash grinned and shook Fury's hand.

"I've heard many great things about SHIELD" Ash admitted "Especially about the dental plan".

Fury's lip twitched "I can see why Barton likes you" he said slowly "Your sense of humour is almost the same".

Ash grimaced "Give me a crossbow if you want but never a bow" he shuddered "I managed to shoot myself, first time I ever hurt my shoulder, now I'm hurting it left, right and centre".

Fury smirked "Speaking of your shoulder, maybe you should get to medical".

Ash nodded standing and saluting "Yes sir".

He turned to leave but paused and reached over the desk tugging out the throwing knife "Sorry about the chair" he added before leaving the room whistling.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ashton Jones! Where have you been?" Clint yelled out springing across the medical room.

Ash grinned at him "I was quitting" he said happily making Clint's jaw drop.

"What? No! I was stressed and I was afraid you would get hurt! You don't need to quit" Clint apologized throwing his arms around Ash's neck.

Ash heard Natasha snort "The big bad Assassin has been acting like a puppy left alone" she said "Then again the big bad Assassin has the personality of a puppy" she added.

Ash grinned at her over Clint's shoulder "He's also possessive and protective" he pointed out "I burnt my hand cooking dinner and he tried to put me on light duty till I healed. Just wait till he remembers I was shot".

Clint jumped back and stared at him in horror.

"Come on" he ordered dragging Ash over to a spare bed "Can you lift your arm or do I need to cut your shirt off? Does it hurt? Are you still bleeding? Did the field bandages I put on it help?".

Ash grinned at a sniggering Natasha "Its okay Clint, I've been hurt there so many times my body just ignores the pain" he comforted.

Clint glared at him "That's even worse!" he exclaimed as one of the doctors pushed him to the side as Ash removed his shirt, armour, and weapons.

Ash grinned happily the entire time the doctor inspected the wound as Clint hovered over him protectively and nervously.

He thanked the doctor when he was done and shrugged his clothes back on.

"Come on Jones" Natasha ordered "Clint owes me a beer and he promised to bring you".

Clint looked at her confused before pouting "He's been shot, I don't think he needs a beer" he argued.

Ash rolled his eyes and threw his good arm around Clint's waist "The bullet hit my shoulder, not my throat, I can still drink" he pointed out.

He ignored Clint's glare as he nodded to Natasha "I'd love to come".

Ash and Natasha smirked as Clint started grumbling as he was pulled along.

"If he keeps ignoring me like this then I'll make sure he doesn't come again" Clint mumbled glaring at Ash.

Ash paused tugging on Clint's hand as he tried to keep moving. He pulled Clint's hand harder forcing Clint to fall against him.

Instantly Ash's mouth was sucking at the patch of skin under Clint's ear.

He smirked as Clint sagged against him moaning.

"Why would you make sure I can't come again when I can do this?" he murmured his lips still against Clint's skin.

Clint opened his mouth lazily to argue when Ash bit him forcing his words to change into a loud moan.

"Come on Lover Boys!" Natasha ordered "Sex later, Alcohol now".

Ash just smirked again as he lead a very compliant Clint after Natasha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**Working on the assumption that Avengers takes place in 2012 (I've got no idea when it actually happens), I have decided that this story will take place in 2010. Whether I stop the story before the Avengers begins and write a sequel or just write it as one story is still up for decision.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Clint whistled as he entered the locker-room and caught sight of Ash putting on his new uniform.

Ash grinned at him as he held up his sheath belt, he looked between it and his chest then looked up at Clint.

"They won't take this off me will they?" he asked nervously.

Clint shrugged "I turned up with my bow and quiver, so they shouldn't" he answered.

Ash thought for a moment before shrugging and beginning to strap it on.

Clint watched as the tight uniform shifted as his muscles flexed under it.

"You're drooling" Ash's voice pulled his eyes away from his arse.

Clint glared at Ash for pointing it out as he wiped his hand over his mouth "Just for that I won't help you take the uniform off" he said smugly.

Ash just blinked at him "Okay" he agreed shrugging.

Clint stared at him as he strapped his duelling knives onto his arms.

"Dammit" he muttered realising that his bluff had been called.

Ash grinned at him in victory as he lifted his foot and pulled off his boot and attaching another sheath to his foot and ankle, before slipping another blade into it and putting the boot back on.

"How long have you had a blade in your boot for?" Clint asked confused.

Ash shrugged "I was wearing one when we first meet" he said casually.

Ash lifted the uniform shirt and swore, he reached back up and began undoing the chest sheaths.

Clint frowned and stepped forward to help him "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

Ash smiled at him over his shoulder in thanks "I need my uniform shirt on, and I won't be able to reach them under the shirt" he explained taking the sheath and wrapping it around his waist, the blades at his sides and along his back.

He pulled on the tight shirt and smoothed it out before grinning smugly "See?" he pointed out pointing to his sides, where the lumps caused by the throwing knives were well hidden.

He rolled up his shirt and began fiddling with the blades, turning the sheaths till they were facing the right direction. He grimaced as he reached behind him fully, with a small pop two sheaths came off in his hand and he raised them to the back of his neck, clipping them into the readymade holes in his undershirt.

"Ta-da!" Ash exclaimed spreading his arms.

"It'll do" Natasha's voice said from the doorway as she stepped into the room.

"I can almost not see the blades" she said her eyes roaming over his body.

Clint glared at her teasingly "Stop checking out my man" he ordered amusement clear in his voice.

Natasha rolled her eyes "I don't need to" she denied "I've already cuddled him naked".

She turned and left the room without saying another word while Clint turned to glare at a blushing Ash.

"We were on a mission" Ash exclaimed as he caught Clint's glare "I was born in Texas, I'm not built for Alaskan winters trapped in a small cave by an avalanche with only a deadly female spy for company" he explained.

Clint just growled and pointed to the door, hiding his smirk when he heard Ash mutter "Even if I was straight, her death glare and 'I will suffocate you with your own dick if it even twitches' threat was enough to make my dick go into an extended coma".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How many weapons do you have on you right now?" Fury asked Ash with an unimpressed look.

"23" Natasha and Clint said instantly.

Ash grinned smugly "26 actually" he corrected them.

Fury's eyebrow rose "And how many of them are your throwing knives?" he asked slowly.

"20" Ash said instantly.

Coulson sighed "Barton turned up with 22 weapons and Romanov with 25" he said sadly as Fury turned and held out his hand.

Fury just smirked as Coulson shoved a $20 note into his hand before he turned back to Ash "You will begin training at 0700 hours every day including weekends" he ordered "You will go through all the standard and advanced programs, including the team-based ones" he narrowed his eye in thought "I will see what I can do about getting you extra knife training" he added.

Ash nodded slowly his excitement clear in his eyes "Thank god" he muttered "MARSOC actually kept trying to make me ditch the knives".

Fury inclined his head at Clint "As you can see, if you have the skill we will nurture it" he pointed out before his face turned serious "One thing though, you cannot allow your personal life to interfere with the team, am I understood?" he asked.

Ash nodded "I'm fully capable of separating my emotions Sir" he confirmed making Fury nod.

"Good" he said curtly "Agent Coulson is your Handler, he will deal with the rest of the pep talk" Fury explained before turning and leaving the room.

Coulson waited till Fury was out of the room before glaring at Ash "You just had to have one more weapon than Natasha didn't you?" he accused.

Ash looked sheepish "Are vials of poison counted as weapons?" he asked quietly.

Coulson sighed "Yes they are" he confirmed "I forgot you used poison" he admitted "I'll need to arrange lessons with the expert here" he muttered to himself.

Ash cleared his throat looking even more sheepish "If vial of poison count then I'm at 30 weapons" he corrected.

Coulson just stared at him "What do you put it all?" he asked confused.

Ash grinned "I'm very flexible" he pointed out "And the vials aren't that big".

Coulson sighed again as Clint grinned at Ash.

"Very well" he said slowly "You're first trainer is in rifles" he explained "I'll escort you and why are you grinning like that?" he asked annoyed by the new assassin already.

"No reason" Ash denied as he grinned evilly "I'm just excited and all".

Coulson stared at him, noting the glint in his eyes "Great" he muttered "Another Barton".

He turned to lead the way out of the room towards the shooting range.

Coulson pretended he didn't hear Ash's comment of "Barton 2.0, with more weapons, skills, and a nicer arse".

He also pretended he didn't hear Clint say "I disagree with all but the last".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash eyed up the targets.

A light flickered green behind him and he moved.

He spun around his hands flying around him.

"That's 10 out of 10 targets" a voice came over the intercom.

The door opened and the trainer stepped into the range.

She eyed him slowly "You're good" she admitted "Perhaps as good as me. I'll put you down for all the private classes, to be taken at your speed between missions" she told him "I can teach you what I know and then some extras to help you. But there is nothing more I can teach you under SHIELD".

Ash smiled at her before bowing slightly "Thank you Serene-Sensei" he said respectively "You're an excellent trainer. I've learned a lot".

Serene just rolled her eyes "You flatterer you" she said mockingly him "Charm and looks, your enemies are doomed".

Ash grinned again "That's good, just in case I don't have my knives on me" he said.

Serene rolled her eyes again "If your boyfriend wasn't watching us like a hawk I would be all over you right now" she said with a chuckle.

A thud sounded as an arrow shot into the dirt ground between them.

"See?" Ash pointed out "I get no personal time. He's everywhere".

Serene laughed "Oh Ashton, you're worse than he is. You keep looking at over him without realising you're doing it" she pointed out making Ash flush "Oh? You are aware?" she teased making him blush even more.

Ash shrugged "I'm a show off" he admitted "I want to impress my boyfriend".

"I'm impressed" Clint called from the rafters making Ash grin up at him.

"See what I mean?" Serene asked him "I've been a spy longer than you've been alive, and even I didn't know where he was".

Ash blinked at her "You can't be that old" he blurted making Serena laugh.

"I just have the gift of not looking my age" she said "I'm reaching my 71st this year".

Ash's jaw dropped "Lovely gift" he said slowly "Where did you buy it?" he asked curiously.

Serene shook her head "I'm sure you will look as handsome as you look now when you're older" she said with a smile.

"I know" Ash said nodding before pointing his thumb towards Clint "But he won't".

Serene just laughed as another arrow shot impacted into the earth between Ash's feet.

"Love you!" Ash called out to Clint looking innocently.

Serene laughed even harder as Clint called back "I've got an arrow pointing straight at you. You better love me".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Agent Barton, Agent Jones"

Ash looked up from the canteen table he and Clint were at to see their handler Agent Coulson standing over them.

"Agent" Clint said making Phil glare at them.

"Don't start" he warned "I want to kill Stark".

"If I annoy you will you kill me or Stark?" Ash asked innocently.

"You" Phil said glaring at him now.

"Alright then never mind" Ash said looking back to his salad.

"Good boy" Phil said approvingly "The Hawk and the Viper are needed in Mexico, it seems that someone dropped their hammer".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash watched the tall blonde man pulling at the hammer.

His eyes darted up to Clint's position on the roof and he raised his eyebrow.

"_Don't fire"_ Coulson's voice ordered through his earpiece.

Ash relaxed, lowering his arm and slowly slipped his throwing knives back into their sheaths.

"_We're going to let him go"_ Coulson continued _"We have a lead for you Viper"_.

Ash nodded "Understood" he said quietly into his microphone as he watched the tall man slip away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Did you hear?" Natasha asked as she slipped into her usual seat at the canteen "They found Captain America".

Ash blinked at her "I already found Captain America" he said slowly "He was in my cereal box".

Natasha didn't respond as Clint reached out and swatted Ash making pout.

"Phil must be crying in joy" Clint said dryly.

"Phil is not crying" Phil said as he sat down in the other chair.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him "How do you do that?" he demanded "I can hear Natasha approaching when he's trying to sneak up on me but I can't hear you when you're walking normally" he paused as he lifted his bottle to his lips "And also your eyes are red, so you were crying" he added.

Phil glared at him "I'm obviously just superior to you in every way" he said grumpily "And I wasn't crying".

Ash snorted while Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes.

"I've seen you in the shower and you're not superior in every way" he argued "And I highly doubt that your eyes were just watering at the same time it was announced".

Phil shrugged "I'm offended and disturbed by those comments" he said.

Clint nodded "And I'm jealous" he added "You shouldn't have been looking" he scolded Ash.

Ash blinked at his boyfriend "You're bigger than him too" he said.

Clint just nodded "I forgive you" he said making Ash grin and kiss him on the cheek.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You three have a mission" Phil said before looking around the empty rec room in confusion.

He frowned and backed out of the room and looking up and down the corridor and then at the room number.

He stepped back into the room and blinked as he saw Natasha sitting in the arm chair while Clint lay on the couch his head on Ash's lap as he slept.

Natasha and Ash paused their whispered conversation as they caught sight of Phil.

"You three have a, uh, mission" Phil said confused "Where were you three?" he demanded.

Natasha and Ash exchanged confused looks "We don't know" Natasha said slowly "You haven't told us what the mission is yet".

Phil glared at them before sighing.

"Fine, you win. It's a simple infiltrate, collect, and execute" he told them.

Ash frowned "It can't be a simple mission if it calls for us" he pointed out.

Phil nodded at Ash "Correct" he agreed "HYDRA weapons have resurfaced in the hands of terrorists, we need to know where they got them and we need the terrorists taken out".

Natasha grimaced "So threat of disintegration, lovely" she muttered.

Ash blinked at her "Two months ago you almost got eaten alive by rats. Stop complaining" he pointed out.

Natasha glared at him "Remind me to push you in front of a HYDRA blast please" she snapped sarcastically.

Phil rolled his eyes "I'll see you three tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock exactly" he told them as he stood "Aside from the HYDRA weapons this mission is just to get rid of you, you're getting under people's skin".

Ash grinned proudly at him "I try" he said happily.

Phil glared at him "Also know that you three have been put down for the Avengers Initiative's Team Beta".

Ash blinked at him "Yay?" he asked.

Natasha raised her eyebrows "Nice to know we get a choice" she muttered.

Phil shrugged "I'm sure Fury will get around to asking in time" he offered making Natasha roll her eyes.

"Of course he will, straight before he sends me out to stop an evil psycho from taking over New York with an alien army" Natasha said sarcastically.

Ash and Phil stared at her.

"Like that would ever happen" Clint mumbled from Ash's lap.

Phil walked towards the door but paused before he left.

"By the way, where were you?" he asked them curiously.

"Behind the curtain" Ash said. "Behind the couch" Natasha admitted. "Behind you" Clint added.

Phil stared at his best friends and sighed "Why can't I have normal friends?" he asked.

Ash snorted "One of your friends turns into a giant wolf every full moon" he pointed out "We ARE your normal friends".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**No, Phil's Werewolf friend won't be involved beyond a mention.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm going to have to put you on hold" Natasha said slowly before she nodded to one of her captors.

Her eyes flickered up to the railing above her, the shadow moving slightly with faint light glinting off a blade.

Her foot lashed out as she attacked.

It was over too quickly.

She glanced over and saw Ash holding his blade to the target's throat.

"We need him alive" she reminded him making him pout.

"A shame" Ash muttered before he pulled the knife away and shoved him at her.

Natasha used to momentum to wrap a chain around his leg and push him off the third floor, suspending him upside down above the floor.

Natasha nodded to Ash as he wordlessly handed her a small bag which Natasha pulled her clothes out of.

She quickly put the phone onto speaker before she started dressing "Agent Jones?" Coulson's voice asked.

"I heard" Ash said bluntly.

"We need you to contact the other Initiative members" Coulson ordered.

"You said Clint was compromised" Ash stated.

"Some form of mind control" Coulson admitted softly.

Natasha watched the emotions flash across Ash's face at the news of his boyfriend's fate and she rested her hand on his arm in silent support.

He offered her a quick smile before turning back to the phone.

"Orders?" Natasha asked.

"We have two quinjets en route to your location, they will take you to your targets" Coulson explained.

"Understood, who am I after?" Ash asked.

"Natasha will go to Captain Rogers, and you get the Big Guy" Coulson answered.

Both Natasha and Ash snorted "Stark trusts me even less than he trusts Tasha" Ash pointed out.

They heard Coulson's huff of laughter "Oh no" he corrected "I've got Stark, you get the Big Guy".

Natasha watched as fear flickered through Ash's eyes and she nodded at him in understanding.

"We understand" Natasha said before flipping the phone shut.

"Fuck" Ash exhaled sharply "I get the one thing I can't fight" he said slowly.

Natasha rested her hand on his arm again "Banner isn't bad" she comforted "Just don't piss him off".

Ash glared at her as he heard the whirring of the quinjets approaching "That helps" he muttered as they headed towards the door "Don't piss off the mutated rage monster".

Natasha snorted as she heard him continue his rant as he headed towards his jet "I haven't met anyone I haven't pissed off yet! It's natural!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Poison better help" Ash muttered as he watched the little girl he hired lead Banner towards the small shack.

He rolled his eyes as he heard Banner mutter about being paid up front.

He stepped out of the shadows waiting for Banner to turn around.

"Nice shirt" Banner said with a snort as he eyed Ash's shirt.

Ash nodded at him "Looks better on you Dr. Banner" he said.

"You train spies that young now?" Banner asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards where the girl ran off.

Ash shrugged "Both my partners started that young" he mentioned idly "And I was killing things at that age".

That raised Banner's eyebrows "You're an assassin?" he asked shifting his weight.

Ash cast his eye around the room "And a borderline sociopath" he added before turning to stare at Banner.

"You're here to kill me?" Banner asked him.

Ash smirked at him "If I was you wouldn't have seen me" he corrected "I'm not here to hurt you".

Banner snorted "Right" he said sarcastically "And we're not surrounded by armed soldiers".

Ash kept his face blank "We're not" he agreed "SHIELD needs your help".

Banner stared at him before sighing "I thought I had lost you guys" he muttered.

"You never lost us" Ash answered, settling into a chair at the table "But we helped you stay lost from others".

Banner snorted again and eyed him "The Other Guy isn't for sale" he snapped.

Ash grimaced "I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to be sold" he agreed "We don't want the Hulk, we want Dr. Banner, Expert in Gamma Radiation" he corrected.

"Bullshit" Banner countered.

Ash just blinked "We need you to track something. The Hulk is not someone we are interested in at this point in time" he answered.

Fury flashed across Banner's face "You're lying!" he screamed, slamming his fists down on the table.

Banner blinked as he felt the knife pressing lightly against his throat.

"I didn't see you move" Banner admitted his eyes flicking up to meet Ash's.

"You blinked" Ash said with a smirk.

Ash saw the green growing in Banner's eyes and pulled the knife away stepping backwards.

"Stand down" Ash ordered, pushing a button on his watch as he sheathed the knife in his sleeve again.

Banner chuckled lightly "We're not surrounded. Right" he said scathingly.

Ash shrugged "I'm an assassin, not an idiot" he pointed out. Ash locked his eyes onto Banner's before he sighed.

"I'm also engaged" Ash said suddenly. He caught the confusion in Banner's eyes "To another SHIELD assassin" he continued "He proposed last week before we both were sent on separate missions. Our other partner is the only one who knows at the moment" he explained pulling out his phone and loading the picture of the Tesseract chucking it to Banner who just managed to catch it.

"An unknown hostile came from the Tesseract" he said gesturing at the phone "He used some form of mind control to possess some agents, my fiancé among them, the key to finding him is that" Ash leaned forward his eyes staring into Banner's.

"So I'm desperate" he went on "My orders are to convince you to help us find the Tesseract willingly. The moment I discovered that finding the Tesseract meant finding Clint my morals slipped. My understanding of convince changed to _convince_" he stressed the last word, his knife reappearing in his hand "I don't know if the Other Guy is even affected by poison" he admitted "But I've got enough on me to take out this entire town, and if it comes to it I will try".

Banner eyed him for a moment before his eyes looked back down to the picture of the Tesseract "I just have to find it?" he asked slowly.

Ash allowed himself to relax slightly "That's all we ask of you" he said softly, hating the pleading tone in his voice.

"You'll kill everyone if I don't help you, that's not helping my decision" Banner pointed out.

Ash shook his head "I need Clint" he said hoarsely "Clint has become my everything. I would do anything to keep him with me".

Banner stared at him before nodding "Alright" he said "I'll help".

"Thank you" Ash choked out, not hiding the relief in his voice.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**Quite often the lines from the movie will be put in this story as I'm going to follow most of the general plot with just one added character.**

**Okay, I forgot to put a message on the Eight chapter of Assassin's Duet so I'll put it here.**

**Assassin's Duet is NOT finished. I have classed it as completed because there will be very little plot development in that story any more. Most of the chapters I will be posting will be one-shots of missions and the proposal. I class the Eight chapter as important because Budapest. That is all.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce watched as Ash sat there talking through his earpiece.

He felt a little ashamed for not believing Ash about the fiancé story, but listening to him talking to someone he called 'Tasha' he knew it wasn't a story.

He looked over at the pilot when the jet they were flying in took a sudden sharp turn. Glancing over at Ash he saw him still relaxed so assumed it was normal.

Bruce stood as Ash did but stumbled when the jet suddenly landed. He followed Ash off the jet and gasped as he looked around the air-craft carrier.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier" Ash said waving his hand around.

He watched as another jet landed in front of them, this time with a red-headed woman, a balding man, and a blonde man that Bruce recognised from somewhere.

"Sir" Ash greeted curtly "Captain".

Bruce blinked as the blonde man's identity became known, he carefully studied the man known as Captain America, a small flare of jealousy kicking in as he looked at the perfect man in front of him.

"Fuck" Ash said breathlessly making Bruce turn to him "You are perfect aren't you?" he asked the Captain "Great, now I'm working with Clint's wet dream" he muttered stalking back onto the jet he just got off.

"He's got a point you know" Bruce blurted out, then blushed as the Captain raised his eyebrow at him "I meant about the perfect part, not the wet dream" he corrected.

"You should have seen me before" The Captain said nodding his head at Bruce.

Bruce snorted "This IS me before" he said gesturing at his body "You don't want to see me after".

"I'm assuming Ash was too worried about Clint" the red-head said eyeing him "He usually teases people with low confidence".

Bruce blinked "When you turn into a giant monster fuelled by rage it's not a good idea to spent time near bullies" he pointed out "And I'm pretty sure he knows what I am".

The woman nodded slowly "There is that" she admitted "But he's hates it when people hate themselves, I'm pretty sure he was fat as a kid".

Bruce and the Captain exchanged a confused glance while the balding man followed after Ash.

"Dr Banner" the Captain said as he offered his hand.

"Captain Rogers" Bruce replied shaking it.

"Dr Awesome" Ash's voice said making them jump.

Bruce turned to see Ash doing up a weird belt across his "Or at least that's what my fans call me" he added "My enemies usually call me things I won't repeat in front of a woman or two people with super strength".

The red head rolled her eyes "This is Agent Ashton Jones and I'm Agent Natasha Romanov" she introduced properly "And we might want to go inside Gentlemen" she paused "And Ash" she added "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe".

Bruce looked at her in amusement while Ash let out a squawk of outrage at her words. He noticed people running around more than usual and he and the Captain looked around as several loud metallic clunks sounded and a siren went off.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked curiously.

Bruce let out a snort of laughter as fear settled inside him "Really" he said sarcastically "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container".

No one answered him while he and Rogers moved closer to the edge of the ship to look into the water.

His jaw dropped and he stared in shock as two giant propellers rose from the water as they began spinning.

Bruce stared as the purpose of the term 'Helicarrier' became evident.

"No, no" he blurted "This is much worse".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bruce followed Natasha and Ash through the Helicarrier until they reached the bridge.

"Here you go" Natasha said over her shoulder as she walked over to a computer.

"Hey Dr Awesome" an agent said fisting bumping Ash who turned grinned proudly at them "See? I told you so" he bragged making Bruce and Steve both snort and shake their heads.

Bruce and Steve split up as they walked into the room, both of them looking around curiously.

Bruce walked near the table overlooking it and turned to see the SHIELD badge on the wall, gulping as the seriousness of his location set in he turned to watch everything else.

He looked at the tall black man standing at the centre of the bridge, if he remembered correctly this was Director Fury.

"Good, lets vanish" he heard Fury order.

Bruce snorted softly when he saw Steve give the man 20 dollars making Fury smirk at him.

He watched nervously as Fury approached him "Doctor, thank you for coming" he said offering his hand.

Bruce eyed the hand and the man for a moment before accepting the handshake "Thanks for asking nicely" he replied, knowing that if this man wanted Bruce would have disappeared without any clue of what was about to happen "So uh how long am I staying?" he asked carefully.

Fury nodded "Once we get our hands of the Tesseract you're in the green" he confirmed making Bruce's shoulders relax in relief.

"Where are you with that?" he asked hoping to get away as soon as he could.

He listened to Agent Coulson's explanation of what they were doing but was distracted by the sight of Ash staring at a computer screen.

Bruce noticed the picture of the man on the screen along with the words 'Global Search. He guessed this was the Clint Ash had been talking about.

"It's still not going to find him in time" Ash said angrily.

Fury sighed "The mission" he began.

"The Mission can burn in hell for all I care" Ash snarled.

"Jones we will find your fiancé" Fury said firmly.

Ash blinked at him "Why am I not surprised you know about that?" he muttered.

"You're wearing your ring, and so was Barton" Coulson explained pointedly.

Ash looked down at his gloved hand "How can you see it?" he asked pulling his glove off waving his ring-less fingers at him "I'm not wearing it".

"It's around your neck" Natasha cut in making him glare at her.

"How many spectrometers do you have access too?" Bruce interrupted wanting to get to work as soon as he could.

Fury looked at him and shrugged "How many are there?" he asked rhetorically.

Bruce nodded and gave him some instructions as he pulled off his jacket.

"Agents could you show Dr Banner to the lab please" Fury ordered.

Natasha nodded while Ash grimaced.

"You're going to love it Doc" Natasha told him as she walked past him.

Bruce jumped when Ash clapped him on his other shoulder "It's got all the toys" he agreed as he followed Natasha.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash blinked in confusion as a new voice came through the speakers followed by loud music.

He watched as a red and gold streak flew past the Quinjet and collided with Loki.

"Stark" he muttered as he finally recognized the metal form of Iron Man as he brandished his weapons at Loki who decided to put his one away.

Ash bit back a growl as Natasha brought the Quinjet in to land and turned to him with a smirk "And THAT is how you land the Quinjet" she said smugly.

He threw her a half-hearted glare "I can land a Quinjet just fine thank you" he argued "It wasn't my fault that the ground wasn't as even as I thought it was".

Natasha snorted as they undid their belts grabbed their weapons and rushed from the Quinjet "You tried to land on the edge of a cliff" she pointed out "Half the ground wasn't even there".

Being the mature and mentally sound man that he was Ash refused to comment, instead choosing to stick his tongue out at her silently.

Ash stood back as Captain Rogers and Stark directed Loki onto the Quinjet eagerly strapping himself into his seat so they could take off.

As they flew Ash found himself wanting to undo his belts so he could walk over to Loki and hit him.

Only once or twice.

Until someone pulled him off.

He was torn from his thoughts as Fury's voice came from the headsets.

"He saying anything?"

"Not a word" Natasha replied honestly

Ash shifted, Loki's silence was creeping him out, shouldn't all crazy villains go around telling people their plans? Or was that only when they were winning? He really needed to pay more attention when Clint's watching cartoons in the morning, it's just that Clint is so distracting lying there naked in bed, can't blame a guy for finding something more interesting to watch.

"Just get him here. We're low on time" Fury ordered.

Ash saw Natasha roll her eyes as she flicked the switch closing the channel as the light turned red.

"Fight it" Natasha said as he heard Captain Rogers and Stark start talking.

"Fight what?" Ash asked looking over at her.

"The urge to kick his arse until he gives Clint back" Natasha clarified.

Ash felt his desire to hurt Loki rising again as she mentioned it.

"I only need thirty minutes" he muttered darkly glaring at the stormy clouds ahead of them "He'll be begging to give me back my fiancé".

He frowned as lightning suddenly started arcing around the ship.

"Where's this come from?" Natasha asked as she eyed the sudden storm her nervousness only noticeable by him.

"What's the matter?" Captain Rogers asked behind them "Scared of a little lightning?"

Ash looked over and saw Loki lick his lips slowly "I'm not overly fond of what follows" muttered Loki as he looked nervously at the Quinjet roof.

Silence followed his eerie warning before a loud thud came from the roof followed by footsteps.

He watched again confused as Stark putted on his helmet and lowered the Quinjet ramp.

"What are you doing?" demanded Captain Rogers as Stark walked towards the lowered ramp.

Another loud thud followed as a blonde man in armour as weird as Loki's dropped onto the ramp glaring.

Stark raised his glove only to be thrown backwards as someone Ash recognized as Thor punched him with the end on his hammer before grabbing Loki and tearing him from his seat, breaking through the belts and dragging him from the Quinjet flying off with him as his hammer spun.

"And now there's that guy" Stark muttered annoyed.

"Another Asgardian" Ash shouted back to them.

"That guy's a friendly?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Doesn't matter" Stark replied bluntly "If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost".

"We need a plan of attack!" Captain Rogers exclaimed as Stark moved towards the ramp making Ash snort.

"I have a plan" said Stark "Attack" he explained before flying from the Quinjet after the Asgardians.

I chuckled as Captain Rogers grabbed a parachute and started to buckle it on.

"I'd sit this one out Cap" Natasha said as she looked over the two Assassin's flicking switches.

"I don't see how I can" Captain Rogers replied.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically Gods" Natasha explained.

Ash noted the undercurrent of desperation in her voice and winced at how uncomfortable it made him.

"There's only one God Ma'am" Captain Rogers said "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that" he announced before grabbing his shield and running and jumping from the Quinjet.

Ash smirked as Natasha swore.

"Suddenly I like Stark" Ash declared "And I feel sorry for you Tasha, what chance do you have with a guy who argues about God's fashion".

Natasha glared at him.

"What?" he said defensively "I'm just saying. Either he wants to take God's armour off himself or he's too busy fighting for God to let you take his armour off".

Natasha's glare became deadly.

"Shutting up now" Ash exclaimed as they fought to turn the Quinjet around.

It didn't take long for them to right the Quinjet and locate where the others were, the large shockwave that destroyed a section of forest was a clear giveaway after all.

Captain Rogers ended up leading two sulking Heroes onto the Quinjet dragging a smirking Loki.

"I hope one of them punched him" Ash muttered.

"Stop being so blood thirsty" Natasha scolded him.

Ash glanced at her quickly "I've always been blood thirsty" he pointed out "Right now I'm one step away from going on a rampage" he corrected.

Natasha snorted "I'd rather not have to fight you" she said softly "Clint is too stiff when he spars, you're capable of bending with me".

Ash smirked "That sounded like a compliment to my fighting skills" he said slowly.

"Don't get a big head" Natasha said shaking her head "I'm only saying it would take me a little longer to defeat you".

Ash raised his eyebrow at her "Yup" he confirmed "That was a compliment" he grinned.

"Oi you two! Enough flirting!" Captain Rogers' voice cut Natasha off.

Ash looked over his shoulder to glare at the Captain "In case you hadn't noticed we're still flying perfectly" he pointed out "And she's like a sister to me" he said with a shudder.

Natasha snorted again "That and he's too busy shagging Clint to be interested in me" she added "And he knows exactly what I'll do to him if he tries something".

"I'm engaged to Clint" Ash corrected "And I do know what you would do" he admitted "You would fall into my arms with dramatic flourish as you tear my clothes off with your teeth before having your way with me" he claimed.

Natasha glared at him.

"Or you would fall into my arms with dramatic flourish then tear my ARMS off with your teeth before proceeding to beat me to death with my own arms" Ash added as an after-thought "I'm not sure which yet".

"I though Agent Barton was a man" Captain Rogers said confused.

Ash grinned at him over his shoulder "He is" he confirmed "And that's the best part about him".


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When they finally landed the Quinjet on the Helicarrier a squad of Shield troops quickly led Loki away as Ash and Natasha led Captain Rogers and Thor to the bridge.

Ash watched intently as he watched Fury saw Loki how the glass cage worked.

He glowered as Loki turned the conversation around looking straight at the camera making comments about the 'Beast' which Dr Banner almost managed to hide his wince to.

Ash rolled his eyes as Loki taunted Fury and Fury snarked back with Loki bragging about 'real power'.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Dr Banner asked with an amused lilt to his voice.

Ash and Natasha frowned at the obviously fake tone of voice.

"Loki's going to drag this out" Captain Rogers said slowly before looking over at Thor "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army" Thor admitted "Called the 'Chitauri'. They're not of Asgard, or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth, in turn I suspect for the Tesseract".

"An army" Captain Rogers repeated "From Outer Space" he said sceptically as he looked over at Natasha making Ash raise his eyebrow.

"So he's building another portal" Dr Banner said in understanding, Ash toned him out as he and Thor started talking about something and instead leaned back resting his feet on the table.

"He has him under some kind of spell" Natasha said before shooting a look at Ash "Along with one of ours" she added making him scowl and glare at the table.

Ash zoned out again until Thor raised his voice "Have care how you speak" snapped Thor "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother" he added.

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha pointed out annoyed by Thor's defending of Loki.

"He's adopted" Thor argued.

Ash snorted drawing Thor's attention "That's good to know Thor" Ash snapped glaring at the Asgardian "I'll be sure to remember that when I kill that son of a bitch for possessing my fiancé" he said darkly "I may even put that on his gravestone" he added with a smirk.

Thor's face darkened and his fists clenched as he glared back at him as he moved forward making Ash jump to his feet.

"I like you, you have spunk" a familiar voice came from the doorway as Stark and Phil entered the room.

"Stand down Agent Jones" Phil ordered as Stark walked towards Thor.

"No hard feelings Point Break" Stark mocked patting Thor's arm "You got a mean swing".

"I think the most important question is why would Loki need Iridium" Dr Banner asked interrupting everyone.

"It's a stabilizing agent" Stark said as if the answer were obvious "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it at SHIELD" he explained.

Ash spent the next minute alternating between exchanging glares with Thor and listening to Dr Banner and Stark talk some alien language riddled with English words.

"That man is playing Galaga!" Stark suddenly announced pointing at an Agent bringing Ash's attention to him as he stood at Fury's console.

Ash heard twin groans escape from his and Natasha's lips as Stark raised his hand to cover his eye "How does Fury even see these?" he asked Agent Hill.

"He turns" stated Maria bluntly.

"Sounds exhausting" Stark muttered before pushing a few buttons and talking more in the weird language. Ash's head jerked back up as he heard Stark say something about Clint, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw Stark's hand brush up against the console stand and leave a small black mark behind.

Ash thought carefully as Stark and Dr Banner exchanged several more thoughts.

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Stark exclaimed happily as he moved towards Dr Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Captain Rogers asked confused.

Ash snorted "I think I understood a couple of words in there" he told the Captain "Like 'The'" he joked.

He shook his head lightly when Natasha raised her eyebrow at him as she caught how forced the joke sounded.

He had to fight the urge to smirk as Tony praised Dr Banner's work before moving instantly to the 'giant green rage monster' part of things.

Ash's head shot up again as he heard Fury start speaking but clenched his fists as Fury made a comment about Clint being one of Loki's flying monkeys.

He rolled his eyes at the childish expression on Captain Rogers face as he announced that he understood that reference.

"Good boy Steve" he drawled "Now go paint Uncle Agent a pretty picture".

Natasha's glare was almost worth the indignant look on Captain Rogers' face.

Ash stood and went to follow Dr Banner and Stark from the room deciding to keep an eye on Stark for now.

He snorted as he saw the Agent from before subtly switch back to playing Galaga.

"Stark" Ash called as he watched the two scientists walking down the hall. Jogging slightly to catch up with them he looked at Dr Banner.

"If you would carry on please Dr Banner I need to talk to Stark for a moment, we'll join you in a moment" he said slowly.

After sending a brief look at Stark the Doctor nodded and turned and continued walking down the hallway.

"What's up Boy-Toy?" Stark quipped.

Ash looked at him in confusion before shaking his hand raising his hand, as Dr Banner moved around the corner he lowered it "Sorry, I didn't want Dr Banner to overhear this, after all you made a lot of effort to keep the bug you planted a secret" he explained.

"What bug?" Stark questioned looking completely innocent.

"Will it help the mission?" Ash demanded ignoring Stark's denial "Will it help me get Clint back?"

Stark stared at him for a moment before he nodded "It should" he admitted.

Ash nodded "Then I won't say a thing" he promised making Stark frown.

"I'm hacking SHIELD, you work for SHIELD. Shouldn't you be telling someone?" Stark asked him curiously.

Ash looked at him his face void of emotion "I work for Clint" he corrected "As long as Clint works for Shield then they have my loyalty" he explained "Since they've lost Clint they've lost my loyalty".

Stark studied him for a moment before nodding "Alright then Boy-Toy" he said "Lead the way to the lab" he said gesturing.

Ash nodded and they started walking down the corridor "One more thing" Ash said "Don't call me Boy-Toy" he ordered.

Stark shot him a smirk "And I should stop calling you something you hate?" he asked innocently.

Ash smirked back at Stark "Because I can't tell you if it will be Natasha or I who breaks the most bones" he threatened "Choose another name" he demanded "One that doesn't make you sound like a close-minded dickhead like the good Captain".

Stark grimaced "Good point, I'll asked the Spy for ideas" he said.

Ash nodded "That's fine with me" he confirmed "And I'll give her permission to give them to you" he said "Boy-Toy is just so lame, I want to be cool, not a sex object" he added with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash watched with a half-smirk on his face as Stark and Dr Banner bantered back and forth as they moved around the lab.

He snorted as Dr Banner admitted to breaking Harlem.

"Could have been worse" he interrupted before Stark could speak "I once blew up a Dam" he admitted "Flooded two villages and a forest".

Dr Banner blinked at him "You don't turn into a giant green rage monster" he pointed out copying Stark's words from earlier.

Ash raised his eyebrow "I blew it up because I saw Clint kiss a chick" he countered.

Dr Banner blinked at him again "Call me Bruce" he said with a small smile and a nod.

Ash watched curiously as Stark just reached out with what looked like a miniature cow prod and jabbed Bruce with it making him yelp and jump.

"Hey!" Captain Rogers shouted as he stormed into the room while Stark studied Bruce's face.

"Nothing?" Stark asked sounding a little offended.

"Are you nuts?" Captain Rogers demanded as he glared at Stark.

"Juries out" Stark denied "You really do have a lid on it don't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo Drums? Huge bag of weed?" he asked Bruce making Ash snort as Bruce just ignored him.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Captain Rogers asked annoyed.

"Funny things are" Stark admitted pointing the cow prod thing at Captain Rogers.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on the ship isn't funny" Captain Rogers snapped "No offense Doc" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, uh, It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle… pointy things" Bruce said dismissively.

"You're tip toeing big man" Stark pointed out to Bruce "You need to strut" he declared spreading his arms.

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr Stark" Captain Rogers argued.

"And you need to shut up before I lose my focus Captain" Ash snapped as he started to lose his temper.

Captain Rogers jumped slightly turning and finally spotting the Assassin spread out across the bench "Shouldn't you be working Agent?" asked the Captain annoyed at being ordered around by a mere Agent.

"Would you like me to Captain?" Ash asked sitting up and slipping off the bench and stalking towards him "Because I'm an assassin whose partner in both work and life has just been possessed. I think I'm currently doing a pretty good job keeping back my urges to kill everything on this ship just to get to Loki so I can force him to give me back Clint" he snapped.

"That's right, you're an assassin" Stark exclaimed "That red-headed one, she's just a spy right?" he asked.

Ash nodded as he moved over to the window overlooking the bridge "More than that" he denied "But her official role is a spy yes" he confirmed.

"And she has her secrets right?" Stark asked.

Ash raised his eyebrow "No more than Clint or I" he admitted.

Stark waved his hand dismissively "So it stands to reason that Fury, as head spy would have secrets that have secrets" he pointed out.

"Naturally" Ash agreed with a snort.

Stark nodded "Exactly, so why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before?" he asked "What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I've got all the variables" he explained.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Captain Rogers asked annoyed.

"Duh" Stark said rolling his eyes "It's bugging him too isn't it?" he added gesturing at Bruce who looked like a deer in the spot light.

"Uhhh" Bruce began "Nah, No, I just want to finish my work here and"

"Doctor?" Captain Rogers interrupted him.

Bruce sighed looking down at the desk before looking up at them "A warm light for all man-kind" said Bruce slowly "Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube".

"I heard it" Captain Rogers said with a frown.

"Well I think that was meant for you" Bruce explained gesturing at Stark.

Stark eyed him for a moment before extending his bag of blueberries to him.

"Even if Barton" Bruce paused to glance at Ash apologetically "Didn't tell Loki about the Tower it was still all over the news".

"The Stark Tower?" Captain Rogers asked looking amused "That big ugly" he cut himself off as Stark turned to him looked offended "Building in New York" he continued slowly.

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor" Bruce explained "A self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what? A year?" he asked a nodding Stark.

"It's just a prototype" Stark agreed "I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now" he bragged to Ash and Captain Rogers.

"So why didn't Shield bring him in on the Tesseract Project?" Bruce asked pointedly "And what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" he added.

"I should probably look into that" Stark announced walked past Bruce "Once my decryption program finishing breaking into all of Shield's secure files".

"Sorry, did you say" Captain Rogers began.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge" Stark interrupted smugly "In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide" he explained "Blueberry?" he asked offering Captain Rogers the bag.

Captain Rogers stared at Stark before looking at Ash surprised at the assassin's lack of reaction.

"And yet you're confused about why they don't want you around?" Captain Rogers asked angrily.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence. Historically not awesome" Stark countered.

"He's right" Ash interrupted before anyone could speak.

He pushed off the window walking towards Captain Rogers "The Director has secrets, he needs to know them and I don't. But the moment my Clint got involved so did I, and now that Clint has been compromised I DO need to know those secrets".

Ash snorted "I'll happily forget them afterwards" he admitted "But Clint is my priority" he cast a glance at a security camera "And if I find out about any secrets that have been kept when they could be used to help Clint then I'll be very, very angry".

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up" Captain Rogers snapped.

"Well he's doing a fucking great job of it" Ash interrupted angrily.

"This is a man who seeks to start a war" Captain Rogers continued with barely a glance at Ash "And if we don't stay focussed he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them".

"Followings not really my style" Stark joked, before looking down at his empty hands in shock.

"And you're all about style aren't you?" Captain Rogers asked annoyed.

"Of course he is" Ash interceded "He's Tony Bloody Stark, he announced himself as Ironman because he wanted more popularity, he's a fucking attention whore".

"Thank you" Stark said with a smirk "Hey!" he yelled snatching the bag of blueberries from Ash's hands "Mine" he whined "And besides" he added turning back to Captain Rogers "Out of the people in this room, which one is A; wearing a spangly outfit and B; Not of use?"

"Captain" Ash interrupted again "I don't like this either" he admitted "But the Director is hiding secrets from us that are stopping us from following orders".

"You just want Agent Barton back" Captain Rogers snapped "But" he added with a sigh "You're right" he muttered before turning and storming from the room.

Ash watched as Captain Rogers stood in the hallway for a moment before looking down it suspiciously and walking off.

"I'll be back later" Ash muttered before slipping from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ash ducked under the fist that came swinging at his head, catching it and shoving the body attached to it against the wall.

He blinked in shock he was easily overpowered and lifted off his feet to be slammed into the wall by Captain Rogers.

"Shit you're strong" he muttered.

"Why are you following me?" Captain Rogers demanded.

Ash snorted "Why does my following you earn this reception?" he asked "I was one of the agents set on rotation for a while to follow you through New York in case you were lost or recognised" he admitted.

Captain Rogers stared at him for a moment before putting him down and letting him go "Why are you following me?" he asked again.

Ash shrugged as he rubbed his chest "I'm an assassin" he pointed out "What Stark and Banner are talking about is going way over my head" he admitted "You looked like you had a plan and I was bored, I was going to call out to you in the corridor but you tried to jump me".

Captain Rogers stared at him a moment longer before nodding "I want to check something" he admitted "Something isn't adding up".

Ash smirked "I've got something you might want to see" he said smugly before looking around "Follow me" he ordered.

Quickly taking off down the hall he grumbled as Captain Roger's long legs easily caught up to him "I found this by mistake" Ash explained "I was er" he paused and looked embarrassed for a split second "Playing Hide and Seek" he admitted "With Clint and I stumbled into the room, it had some things I remembered from the videos I was given when briefed about my job tailing you".

Captain Rogers gave a huff of annoyance making him snort.

"Trust me Captain Rogers" Ash said shaking his head "SHIELD had me followed when I first started dating Clint, it was good fun losing their tails in between missions".

Captain Rogers didn't say anything for a while as they moved silently down the hallways "How long have you and Agent Barton been together for?" he asked.

Ash glanced over at him and grinned "Almost our two year anniversary" he said proudly "No breaks" he added.

"And you're committed to each other?" Captain Rogers asked him pointedly.

Ash paused blinking at him "I would give my life in a second for him Captain" he explained quietly "And I would rather do that than cheat on him, I refuse to even try to seduce someone because of Clint".

Captain Rogers stared at him "And you love him?" he pressed.

"He's all I have Captain Rogers" Ash admitted slowly "I wouldn't know how to do anything else".

Captain Rogers stared at him a little longer before nodding "Call me Steve" he decided "Now where were you leading me?" he asked.

Ash smiled at him briefly before hitching his thumb over his shoulder "There" he said simply pointing at the door labelled 'Secure Storage 10-C'.

He stepped to the side as Steve stepped up and gripped the door and pulled.

Ash raised his eyebrow and stepped forward placing his hand on the scanner and typing in his password.

Steve stumbled as the door popped open with a hiss and slammed open as he pulled on it.

Steve looked at him annoyed before looking around the hallway "Keep an eye out" he ordered Ash "Come on".

Following Steve into the room he looked around spotting the two guards leaving the room along a walkway.

Ash raised his eyebrows when Steve just jumped up onto another walkway casually.

Grumbling about Super Soldiers Ash eyed the place Steve had jumped and darted after him choosing instead to scale the crates and rails like a monkey.

Quickly looking around again Ash couldn't spot any guards.

"Don't make too much noise yeah?" he asked Steve "I don't want to have to kill any of the guards".

Steve shot him a look "Can't you just knock them out?" he asked surprised.

Ash shook his head "I'm an assassin" he reminded him before frowning "Although carrying some sort of knock out poison would be effective" he pondered seriously.

Steve rolled his eyes before marching off making Ash pout for a moment before rushing off after the Captain.

"He's too complacent" Steve said softly "Something isn't right".

Ash nodded "It's almost like he actually wants to be here" he agreed "I don't like it".

His comms-unit buzzed "Agent Jones, you're the best choice to go down and interrogate Loki right now" the Director's voice said slowly "Get what you can but leave him alive".

Ash couldn't fight the smirk that burst onto his face.

"What happened?" Steve asked him looking over and spotting the look on his face.

Ash felt his smirk grow "I'm going to go interrogate Loki" he announced happily.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him "Loki is a prisoner" he said warningly.

Ash nodded "And I was told to leave him alive, meaning I can only talk to him" he said sadly "I don't do torture, I kill".

Steve's eyes remained narrowed but he nodded "I'll be fine here" he said "Where do I look?"

Ash shrugged "Everywhere" he said softly "But start with that crate" he suggested pointing at a darker crate with the code H-03 on it.

Ash turned and jumped off the walkway as Steve turned around, landing quietly and stalking from the room before Steve could even turn back to him.

It didn't take long for him to be standing watching as Loki froze and slowly turned around.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me" Loki said softly.

Ash smirked "And yet you knew it would be me" he pointed out "And besides, Natasha's better than me".

Ash shrugged as he stepped closer to the glass cage "But Phil? Phil's the real ninja among us" he added.

"I figured you'd come after" Loki admitted staring at me "That after whatever tortures Fury could ever dream of, you would appear afterwards. A desperate man seeking to regain the one person who keeps the darkness at bay".

Ash felt himself wince slightly at Loki's description of him.

"But are you here as a friend? A balm?" Loki continued "Why would I need to cooperate when you couldn't find it in yourself to not just kill me and leave me for dead?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What have you done to Clint?" Ash demanded "After all, he's the only one that could save you right now".

Loki smirked at me "I've expanded his interests a bit" he claimed "Almost as much as his mind"

Ash felt a growl rumbling in his throat "And when you've become king of this pathetic excuse for a planet what will you be doing with his mind?" he asked stepping closer to the glass "Because you better kill him fast, because if you don't? I won't give you the honour of death until I feel like I've finally paid you back for all the pain you are causing me" he snarled out.

Loki chuckled darkly "You think you're in love don't you little Ashton?" he said amused "You? Who would lay in bed and _hope_ for the monsters under your bed to take you away? For better or for worse it didn't matter to you. A life time in the darkness or just a brief moment of happiness you didn't care" he said quietly.

"I love Clint as much as I'm capable of" Ash snapped "And why have the darkness when I can have someone so much better?" he asked pointedly "Why not choose the one with the ledger as dripping as mine?"

"Then join me" Loki said softly "And get him back".

Ash shook his head "My loyalty lies with Clint, and Clint isn't loyal to you" he explained.

Loki stared at him "And what would you do in exchange for his loyalty?" he asked curiously.

Ash eyed him "I could be persuaded to let you live" he offered.

Loki chuckled again moving to sit on his cot, leaning back regally "Oh I like this" he said excitedly. "You entire world is hanging from a very thin thread, one I hold the scissors open to cut. And yet you bargain for only one man?" he pointed out.

Ash shrugged "I don't care about the world though" he admitted "The one thing I care about is that one man. I'm not a group person, I only care about myself. Or I used to be" Ash corrected.

"And what are you now?" Loki asked in a whisper, his voice echoing through the room.

"Listen" Ash snapped "It's really not that complicated" he pointed out "I've got your life in my hands right now, and you have mine. I'm offering a trade".

"But are you?" Loki asked standing and moving closer to him "Do you really believe that Barton is your life? If the military hadn't taken you for a special project you would have become a serial killer. Now you're just a weapon to point at an enemy".

Loki smirked "Your Barton told me everything" he admitted "And you can't be fixed, especially not by Barton. Saving a man who is no different than yourself will not change _what_ _you are_. You're like a child praying hopefully for something that will never come; Pathetic! You kill for the killers. Pretend to have your own limitations and moral rules that make up for the job you _love_. But it's part of you, one that is more eternal than your mortal body".

"SHUT UP!" Ash roared lunging forward and slamming his fists on the glass cage in front of Loki breathing heavily.

"I won't touch Barton" Loki hissed at him "Oh no. But I will make him touch _you_! You may be a better fighter than him, but could you stop him? Would you stop him if I were to order him to kill you, _slowly, intimately_? If he were to make your worst fear come true? To have the one you love kill you for being the monster you are?"

"And then?" Loki added a maniacal glint appearing in his eyes "I'll wake him long enough to see the light in your eyes go out, so that when he screamed I'll tear out his heart!"

He scoffed darkly "THAT is my bargain you pathetic worm! You hide from the darkness within you and you'll never find your way into its arms".

"Monster!" Ash snarled at him, fury twisting his face.

Loki chuckled shaking his head, his breath fogging the glass "Oh no" he denied "I thought that you had just the one, just the Green Beast. But you are almost as good yourself".

Ash's face went blank instantly "The good Doctor then?" he asked curiously, all traces of anger gone "Interesting move to plan for" Ash muttered.

Loki's eyes went wide "What?" he asked softly.

Ash smirked at him and started walking away "Loki is planning on setting Dr Banner's alter ego" he said into his ear piece "Get Bruce away from the Sceptre _now_ and sent Thor, I'm on my way".

He paused as the door hissed open and looked at the shocked Loki "Thanks Arsehole" he said smugly before snorting "An FYI? I lied, not even Clint can stop me".

The moment Ash was clear of the cell room he broke into a run startling multiple agents as he sprinted through the Heli-Carrier.

How did he just know that nobody was going to listen to him know that Loki had happily spilled some of his darkest secrets?

He scoffed as he ran.

People seemed to enjoy picking at other people's faults more than they did actually taking a step forward.

A shiver raised down Ash's spine, he just knew someone was going to die here today.

He just hoped to hell it wasn't Tasha or Clint.

Or Bruce, he kinda liked Bruce.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Avengers  
Warnings: Slash. Violence. Language.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Excuse me?" Fury was saying as Ash entered the lab, hesitating for a moment as he took in the arguing going on "Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

Ash made eye contact with Natasha who rolled her eyes before launching off on a rant about SHIELD.

Ash winced as he realised she had been affected too.

Moving quickly he crossed the room "Doctor Banner" he began as Bruce turned away from him "We've got to leave no-".

He was cut off by Bruce spinning around the sceptre in his hand, stabbing into Ash's stomach, his eyes glowing a mixture between green and blue.

Everyone went quiet as they stared in shock.

Bruce's eyes went back to their usual hazel and widened as he realised what he had just done.

"Oh god" Bruce mumbled before one of the monitors started blaring.

The monitor continued blaring as Ash slowly looked down at his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak when the ship shuddered violently and everyone was thrown around.

Ash lay there in a daze as everyone shouted and the sound of footsteps thunder echoed across the ship.

He heard the final person leaving the room just as the Hulk's roar of rage sounded like a war shout.

He coughed feeling pain flare through his stomach before slowly stumbling to his feet "Loki" he snarled "If I'm going down then so are you".

He staggered from the room, leaning against the room for support.

Amidst the Hulk's roars and the sound of gunfire Ash slowly made his way towards the detention centre.

He cried out collapsing as the ship suddenly veered to the right.

A strangled sob escaped his lips as the wound in his stomach was worsened.

"_It's Barton"_ Fury's voice said through the general SHIELD channels _"He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"_

Ash reached for his earpiece when Tasha's voice spoke sounding shaken _"This is Agent Romanov. I copy"._

Gasping as he stood he reached for his own "This is Agent Jones. I copy" he repeated "At least I'll get to say goodbye" he gasped out as the pain flared.

He stumbled down the hallway entering the detention cells just as a man was unlocking Loki's cell door.

With a shout he quickly drew his gun and shot the man in the throat as the man spun around with his rifle raising.

Ash staggered into the room, his gun pointing towards Loki as the Asgardian stepped from his cell smugly.

"Let's see what type of monster you are really" Loki purred thrusting his hand forward.

Ash's eyes widened as the sceptre appeared in his hands and pressed against his chest before he could summon the energy to move.

It flared blue and he felt a strange calm flooding over him, one Ash knew to be fake but for some reason it didn't matter to him.

He looked down slowly as Loki/Master touched his stomach with the sceptre which flared again.

His head cocked to the side as he watched the wound seemingly closing itself up, the skin stitching together without a fault.

Loki/Master's head shot to the side and he gestured for Ash to step aside.

'Why not?' Ash's mind whispered 'Always obey the Master'.

Obediently he staggered to the side as Loki/Master shimmered and disappeared. He watched as a Not-Loki appeared in the cage again and approached the door.

Thor/Enemy came barrelling into the room and shouted in defiance as he tried to charge the Not-Loki. Ash smirked as the Not-Loki disappeared as Thor/Enemy ran through him and tripped into the cage.

As the real Loki/Master reappeared Ash shook his head, feeling a strange tugging on his mind, like he had forgotten something.

"Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?" Loki/Master mocked Thor/Enemy.

Ash watched as Thor/Enemy smashed his hammer into the glass wall causing the cage to jolt as one of the only things holding it up released it.

One down three to go.

Loki/Master grinned evilly, chuckling as he stepped back.

"The humans think us immortal" he said gesturing at the control panel.

'Let Thor/Enemy fall' Ash's mind whispered, stepping into action Ash moved across to the control panel and quickly started activating the sequence.

"Shall we test that?" Loki/Master asked curiously gesturing to him.

'Drop him' his mind ordered.

As he reached out he froze as a red laser appeared on his chest, looking over he saw something he swore he recognised.

'Agent Coulson' a quiet part of him whispered 'Phil's our friend'.

"Step away from the console please" Phil/Enemy ordered raising his big glowing gun higher.

'Obey' his mind ordered.

Ash raised his hands slowly stepping back from the console.

"You like this?" Phil/Enemy asked pointing it between us "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer".

He smirked "Even I don't know what it does" he admitted "You want to find out?" he asked switching it on.

Loki/Master smirked at him.

'Kill him' his mind ordered.

'But that's Phil!' the quiet part of his mind screamed even as his hand twitched towards the blades dipped in poison sheathed in his arm.

As his fingers locked around one there was a sound of "No!" before a force slammed into his side.

Ash's forehead smashed into the console as they went down causing the quiet part of his mind to get a boost in volume

'No longer mine, kill' his mind ordered. 'MINE! I WILL NOT KILL CLINT!' the no longer quiet part argued.

Ash's fist flew up colliding with Clint's jaw as a beam of red energy shot from Phil/Enemy's gun throwing Loki/Master through the wall.

Ash rolled over his fist drawn back to punch Clint again but shouted as pain arced through his mind and the angry yelling of the two voices grew louder.

A fist smashed into his stomach and another into his face knocking him over.

In a pattern than the quiet voice loved Ash rolled across the floor with Clint.

A foot came from nowhere hitting him in the face lifting him off Clint.

He rolled to his feet to see Clint taking up a fighting stance next to a red-headed woman which the quiet voice explained that was Tasha while the angry one screamed 'Enemy'.

Charging, Ash easily ducked under Tasha/Enemy's strike and tackled Clint to the floor, a fist smashing into his face.

Drawing his knife easily he twisted it to strike at Clint's heart.

Clint's hands shot out and pulled his head down making him freeze as a pair of lips enveloped his own.

"Clint" Ash whispered his mind clearing slightly when Clint let go.

"Sorry Ash" Clint apologized before pain burst from his skull and everything went black.


End file.
